


Stay.

by mintberryx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintberryx/pseuds/mintberryx
Summary: “After everything…why would I ever leave you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote after episode 5.  
> God, I love this show.  
> The actual song yuri on ice gave me the inspiration to write this,,  
> if you wanted to put that song on before reading this, it might bring this to life more, who knows.

It had been two weeks since the end of the Grand Prix Final. After too many parties, being congratulated so many times and being interviewed a fair amount, Katsuki Yuuri’s life had finally calmed down a bit. It was early in the night and Yuuri went out with his coach Viktor, walking through the park leisurely to find some peace in the chaotic life they were both leading.  

 

The sky was a dark grey and it was hard for both of the men to see each other, but it didn’t matter. Even if they couldn’t see each other, they both knew that the other was there, and they both found comfort in that fact. Eventually, a tall lamp on their path flickered above them, and they stopped to take in their surroundings.  

 

It was hard to tell when the snow began to fall silently, making short-lived homes on the trees, their scarves, the path beneath them. The older man just laughed, 

 

“The snowflakes in your hair- that’s so cute!” 

 

Shocked by the sudden comment, Yuuri watched as his coach’s face lit up. His coach, no… he was more than that. He was someone who was so much more than a coach. Yuuri turned towards the man just to stare. The cool breeze that made Viktor’s silver hair float back and forth, his lips part ever so slightly, the breeze that could do nothing but emphasize his beauty. Yuuri could’ve sworn that his eyes were so much brighter than the light that flickered above them that night, even brighter than the moon. He was beautiful. Someone who was so beautiful, it was hard to believe that he even existed. Yuuri almost grabbed his hand, just to make sure that he was real. 

 

The snow kept falling, the only reason he knew time hadn’t stopped in that moment. 

 

A smile, small but meaningful found it’s place on Yuuri’s face as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

 

“It’s falling on your hair as well you know.” Taking his hand out of his pocket, he kept it palm up in the air. As he watched the snowflakes that dissolved when they came too close to him, he failed to notice that he was tearing up. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his hand, his mind lost deep in thought. 

 

“Yuuri?” His arm fell to his side once he realized where he was. He looked up, concerned blue eyes staring back at his own. Hesitantly, Viktor brought his hand to the other’s cheek and wiped the tears that wouldn’t stop falling down the Yuuri’s face. 

 

Warm… 

 

Yuuri raised his hand and placed it on Viktor’s, keeping it there.

 

“Viktor…” He shifted his gaze to the ground, unsure of what he wanted to say. Why… was he crying? His hold on Viktor’s hand tightened. He wanted to keep it there as long as he could, he needed to know he was there. In a weak voice, he almost whispered.  

 

“Is this it?” Surprised at his own words, he bit his lip harshly, bringing his gaze back to Viktor. The older’s expression dropped. Sad, perhaps a bit offended… he looked like he was about to cry himself. 

 

Yuuri was about to apologize, but the man quickly hugged the other, his grip strong but somehow comfortable. 

 

“After everything…

_ why would I ever leave you?” _

 

The snow falling around them, trees swaying in the wind. A passionate melody roared silently that night, a song that refused to stop playing. A broken record that you never wanted to fix. Yuuri knew. The song he had skated to before him… he could never go to back to feeling that alone again. He didn’t want to. Viktor… he broke all of it. His beliefs, his ambitions… and then he replaced them all. A softer sound, a sweeter tune. 

 

“I- I don’t know- I just… the thought of you leaving my side…” Yuuri knew.  _ “I love you.”  _

 

His lips on his, their salty kiss, and the snow that reminded him their time had never stopped. 

 

_ “I love you too.” _


End file.
